


C-Fakers

by orphan_account



Category: C Students (Animation), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Animation, Bad Ideas, Comedy, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Faking It AU (?), Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plenty Of References, Post-Pylit, Pre-Creative Types, Ship Manifesto, Suicidal Thoughts, lots of them - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tfw you try to help your friend finally get the girl he's after with a price of questioning your own sexual orientation, and mistake after mistake after that.Well, that's as good as it gets.





	C-Fakers

** 1 *

With the sunlit sky finally reaching his window seal. The male was interrupted by the constant buzzing of his cellphone next to him, to which he glanced over and narrowed his eyebrows, reaching over and holding up the phone to his ear. "What, Kevin." He asked.

He could hear a stressed sigh from over the phone, "...What time is it?"

 

"Seven-fourty five."

 

"Great! That gives me plenty of time here—I can't decide between the white one or the black one...I need help." Kevin muttered, his english accent rolling strongly with each word, searching through his slightly expensive wardrobe with an arched eyebrow.

 

The brunette lightly shook his head and facepalmed, before speaking on the cellphone again. "Kev, you're still not serious about this, are you?" 

 

"Geeeeeeez, you could of at least told me the color. You're not quite helpful, you know." The dark-blonde complained, rolling his eyes and momentarily avoiding the question until he settled on the black-suit and hat to match for the complete outfit. "And yes, August, I'm still serious."

August simply sighed with exacerbation, "Tell us again how this saves us from being loners, because honestly, I could give less of a fuck. And we see what happens to the popular people once their status goes to their ass instead of their heads."

He could also tell the frown coming on Kevin's face from his statement. "Do you _r e a l l y_ need me to explain? Fine, it starts like—"

August raised an eyebrow at his bedroom door once the knocking from his mother vibrated in, and he slid his legs across the bed and planted them firmly on the floor. "Hold on." He mumbled, getting up from there and still grasping the phone. 

"Mom, I'm on the phone." He paused a little bit, "The guy I knew from freshman year...? Yeah, yeah, him."

Another pause arisen from the silence, which knowingly Kevin was listening in somehow through at least some of it.

"Thanks, mom. But, uh, I have to go. Kev's in a crisis."

The dark-blonde's eye's slightly widened hearing those words, still ease-dropping in most of the time.

Meanwhile, August had tensed up his body, racking up his brain as he tried to coerce a fairly decent lie to get away with. "...His cat died yesterday." August nodded a few times, listening to his mother's words whilst practically scrambling out of the living room door at some point. The sounds of his footsteps pacing before he got outside. 

"Yeah I know. So he kinda, needs me. Bye." He quickly sputtered out, and closed back the door before she could of said anything else.

Kevin giggled a little, slowly closing his wardrobe door. "You do know cats aren't my favorite of animals." He mumbled, cringing slightly at the memory involving a cat and a family member of his, he let that one go and resumed to walking outside of his bedroom.

"I know, but that was the best idea I had. Why can't I just have a normal mother?"

Upon hearing those words, Kevin chuckled a little and opened up his bedroom door to see his father furiously talking to somebody, most likely a telemarketer, and not paying much mind to the dark-blonde standing around in the corner. The male shrugged a little, considering not wanting to deal with all that and escaped out of the door rather fast.

"You and me both, my friend, and not just mother's." Kevin vaguely stated, meeting up with August after a couple minutes and time, both journeying on their way to the school nearby.

"Sooooo what about this, 'amazing plan' of yours, huh?" August crossed his arms, air-quoting with only the tone of his voice.

However, a small part of him regretted the desire to ask, noticing the cocky smile arising on Kevin's face as he appeared like a villainous mastermind at progressive work. "Weeeellllllllllllll....."

\-----  
Kevin and August are beginning to reach towards Hartlane High School arm in arm, August proceeding with the side-eye before continuing the short-lived trip. Jocks are hanging around with no mind at all; Nicole and Penny are probably residing at the usual table. Scarlett is texting, and at the same time, her other gathered clique is texting as well in total unison. 

In a split moment, Kevin stumbles a little and glances up at August. Who takes that limited amount of time to notice that he's also wearing opaque glasses. He is now reaching outhand, and August rolls his eyes, pulling him up from the ground.

“See?” Kevin says. “People are wondering what had happened to me.”

“Me too. How in the hell are we gonna explain to people you actually went /blind/ last night?” August whispers to him.

Kevin shrugged, and proceeded to answer easily with the question. “Brain tumor that's pressing on my optic nerve, which I'll have removed in order to make a fresh triumphant return. Just in time for the Hartlane High School Semiformal Dance.” August blinked and cocked an eyebrow, considering how he actually put coherent thought into something like this.

August stopped at the table and sat down alongside the idealist boy. “You know, somebody like you should be more cautious with your schemes.” 

"Wait, what's happening?" Penny asked out of curiosity, noticing the dark-shaded glasses and the amount of disappointment laced on August's expression. Nicole gazed towards both boys as well, raising an eyebrow at the duo.

"Kevin's working up his "popularity" by pretending to be blind in order for sympathy." August announced.

 

Kevin sighed again, with exacerbation, and placed a hand to his forehead as he shook his head and gazed back at the brunette beside him. "August, please. This. Is. Serious." He emphasized with each word that spilled out. 

"Okay, Okay." He replied, noticing Kevin's slightly angered vibe he didn't tease about it as much anymore. That was gonna be hard to do, however.

A light smile made it to Kevin's face, and he shrugged in his seat. “It’s fine. Besides, I'm just trying to get us into Scarlet's party tomorrow.”

August had an expression of utter cringe on his face and scoffed “Why? You know, very well, she still hates you. And besides, there's no way I'm gonna go to that c-u-n-t's party.”

"Again! With America's fear of one word—"

Sooner than later, Kevin glanced over towards Penny. "..And you?"

"Nah." She casually responded, then his gaze went to Nicole, in which the stoic woman instinctively replied with "Not a damn chance." 

“Heads-up!” August heared a random student's voice as a thrown banana peel soars towards the both of them.

Meanwhile, Kevin managed to catch it in time before he realized his own mistake. “Damn it!” He threw the banana flat down on the floor and removed his glasses with a cold frown.

Penny attemped to fight a smile as she put a hand comfortingly on Kevin's arm. “Maybe people would believe your other senses had drastically heightened?”

She was rewarded with an irritated side-glance before Kevin had started his sudden sulking. “... I can't spend another Friday night watching pornhub on my computer screen, guys. I'm at the end of my queue. I never thought I ever utter those words. I have to try something new. Something to win her heart and empathy before the end of this year.”

The realist brunette just sighed as he went on and continued to hear about the narcisstic blonde's ranting for a little minute. This was something that always seemed to happen, although judging by Kevin's tone and speech he was serious about things this time. Which may or may not end in a failure, but, this was him. Him as in, the guy that was normally determined to make something better for himself and the type that knows possibilities are endless. That wouldn't be too terrible, if he wasn't so ignorant to the reality and the truth around him. Guess that's one of the reasons they've stayed as friends for so long. Or maybe he just, didn't want Kevin to block out his pain forever.

 

Great now he's going into complicated thought about this, what is life. 

\--


End file.
